Lucky Love
by Cathey Scully
Summary: Time to face the facts (Pre-XF)


Title: Lucky Love  
Author: Cathey Scully  
Rating: PG-13 I guess  
Spoilers: None.  
Category: Pre-XF MSR  
Feedback: yes please, CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com  
Summary: Time to face the facts  
Archive: Please, just tell me where b4 u do  
Disclaimer: Like hell they are.  
Dedicated to: Ro and Paula, Ro for betaing and being generally wonderful, and Paula for being there when I need her. And to every one of my friends, I love you all!  
  
Lucky Love  
Part One  
  
Sixteen-year-old Fox Mulder stood at his usual spot on the way home from school. He was waiting for his best friend, fourteen-year-old Dana Scully, to meet him after her detention. During their only class together, Dana had corrected their rather sensitive professor about a particular chapter in Moby Dick. Mr. Fennemore hadn't liked her input and immediately wrote Dana up for insubordination, all the while giving her afternoon detention.  
  
"Fox!" Dana called out her friend's name from the sidewalk across the street. Fox's head snapped up to look over at Dana. She waved at him and rushed across the busy street.  
  
"Dana. How was detention?" Fox asked conversationally as they began walking toward her house for a study session. Fox turned to face Dana and took the opportunity to scrutinize his best friend.  
  
Dana was small for her fourteen years. She said that was because she was a preemie, and she'd read that preemies were almost always small. As Dana linked hands innocently with Fox, he was rewarded with the feel of her, fine, baby soft skin. Despite her fragile appearance, Dana was strong and athletic, able to beat Fox in a wrestling match on some of his best days.  
  
"Eh, detention was okay. Basically he gave me cleaning detail and left…asshole." Dana snarled the last bit. Fox laughed and then was silent again.  
  
Fox and Dana walked the rest of the way to her house in a companionable silence. It was just like that with them. They never needed words. Dana led Fox inside and up to her room where they studied until Fox realized he'd be in trouble if he didn't get home soon.  
  
Two weeks later, things began to change. For starters, Dana wore a long, back skirt and a blue tie-dyed shirt to school. Dana never wore skirts willingly. It wasn't that she didn't look good in them, but Fox knew something was up.  
  
"Morning Dana. Aren't you going to get cold in that skirt?"  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna catch a ride to school. You want to come with me?"  
  
"Who are you riding with?" Fox asked grabbing a bagel out of the breadbox.  
  
"Oh I'm riding with Missy and a few of her friends." Dana took a sip of juice. Fox made a face; Dana detested Melissa and her friends.  
  
"No thanks. I'll walk alone. See you in class." Fox swallowed the rest of his bagel and moved toward the door. He had tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but obviously Dana had heard it.  
  
"Fox, I, never mind. See you in school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Two hours later Fox looked up from his lonely position at the desk in the back corner of the room to see Dana walking toward him, a bright smile on her face. She took the desk beside him and grinned.  
  
"You look happy." He remarked. In all actuality, Dana looked happier that day than she had in the past few months.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a date." Dana beamed. Fox felt his stomach twist.  
  
"Oh really. With who?"  
  
"Jason Berfveild."  
  
"That punk! Dana why in hell are you going out with him?" Fox was growing increasingly more agitated.  
  
"Cause he's sweet, and funny, and cute, and he likes me." Dana grumbled the last part. "You know, I think I see Heather coming in, I'm gonna go sit with her. Bye Fox."  
  
"Dana, wait. Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. Stay back here in the lonely recesses with me. Please?" Fox grabbed her arm. Dana huffed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Fox brooded the rest of the day and soon, he was back in his spot waiting for Dana. That was when he saw her walking alongside a tall, dark haired boy wearing a letter jacket. His best friend was gazing up in adoration at the football team captain, and Fox felt his blood boil.  
  
"Dana." He spoke carefully as he attempted to sort his feelings for Dana out. She had been his friend since he was eight years old. True, they were closer and more demonstrative than your average platonic relationship, but he didn't think that made a difference. Maybe she was tired of him. Maybe his friendship didn't matter to her anymore. Maybe Dana just wanted to be away from him.  
  
"Hi Fox." Dana's voice was soft.  
  
"I don't think I can stay over and study tonight. Maybe tomorrow at my house?"  
  
"Okay." Dana looked confused. "Sure. Tomorrow's fine."  
  
Jason cleared his throat. "Dana. You said you'd come watch my practice tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, right. I did. Sorry Fox." Dana was genuinely sorry. Since Jason had met her at the door, he'd talked about nothing but himself and football. "Want to walk me home anyway?"  
  
"I can't Dana. I'm sorry."  
  
Jason caught the slack and stated. "I'll walk you home Dana. That way I'll know where your house is for Saturday."  
  
"Um, Okay Jason. Thanks." Dana looked over at Fox. He was shifting feet, looking like his dog had just died. "Fox, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Okay." Fox led Dana a ways away from Jason. "What is it Dana?"  
  
"You look so sad. Why is that?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. I'll call you tonight." Dana put her hand on Fox's arm.  
  
"Bye Dana." Fox walked off in the direction of his house.  
  
End of part one  
  
Part two  
  
The next two weeks were horrible for Fox. Dana stopped spending time him completely in order to hang out and spend time with Jason. Every morning, he walked to school alone, and every afternoon he walked home alone. No longer did Dana come bounding up behind him and attempt to jump on his back. He always spied her sitting on the bleachers of the football field on his way home. Then, one day, Fox had gotten delayed at his locker and walked out late to find Dana in their usual spot.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too."  
  
"Where's your added appendage?" Fox smarted.  
  
"Jason had to go to a football meeting. Girlfriends aren't allowed. And I realized that I haven't seen you in forever."  
  
"Well I've been busy being unpopular and ignored." Fox mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I've been around. You haven't. That's not my fault." Fox spoke truthfully.  
  
"Fox. I realize that we haven't been hanging out as much as before,"  
  
"Try not at all."  
  
Dana's face screwed up. "Alright, I lied. Jason didn't have a football meeting, we broke up because he wants to be less one on one."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, we haven't officially broken up. But from the lip lock I saw him putting on the head cheerleader, I'm pretty sure it's over." Dana smiled ruefully.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. Let's just walk."  
  
"Alright." Fox conceded. "I've missed you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, there are only so many times a guy can recite useless trivia to himself and not get bored." Fox grinned over at Dana. She smiled back and they began to walk.  
  
The next day, Fox was awakened by Dana, who was roughly shaking his shoulders. They had decided to have their first sleepover in almost a year, and trust Fox to make them late for school. Although Dana wasn't completely innocent herself, she wanted to be at school early to find Jason and be the dumper before she became the dumpee. It wasn't that she was eager to break up her first steady relationship; it was just that she wanted to do it quietly.  
  
"Jason, I want you to know that the last few weeks have been wonderful to me. But, I don't think that either of us knows enough about each other and have enough in common to continue. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not ready for a steady boyfriend." Dana practiced her speech in the mirror, as Fox got dressed behind her. "How was that?"  
  
"Leave out the last part. Just say that you need to get to know each other more and that you'd prefer to be friends." Fox offered.  
  
"Okay. I've never broken up with anyone before. Well, not anyone I really liked like this."  
  
"You really like him?"  
  
"I did. Until he decided to cheat on me. Although, I'm sure he doesn't share the sentiment." Dana grinned ruefully as Fox gave her a small hug.  
  
"Well, he's not worth it. He didn't realize what he had, and now she's gone. Right?"  
  
Dana sighed. "I guess so. Come on, we need to get to school."  
  
As it turned out, Dana and Fox were late for their first period classes and didn't see each other again until 3rd period.  
  
"How'd it go?" Fox asked as Dana sat next to him. She closed her eyes and put her head down on the desk for a moment.  
  
"It didn't. I haven't seen him yet. It'll be lunch before I can."  
  
"Okay." Fox nodded. "So should I expect your presence at lunch? Or am I going to be eating alone?"  
  
"You have my lunch in your locker. So I'm eating with you."  
  
Fox snorted. "Why thanks. I feel so special." In truth, her words hurt him. He knew that her newfound company was too good to be true. If he didn't have her lunch, she wouldn't even bother with him today. "Meet me at my locker after this class so you can get your lunch. I don't want to force you to eat with me after all."  
  
"Fox, you know I was joking."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Class is starting."  
  
Class ended, Fox gave Dana her lunch and told her it was her decision who to eat with, and left. The next time they saw each other was a few periods later, at lunch, when Dana walked onto the side of the outdoor basketball court where Fox sat eating. Dana dropped to her knees beside him. He didn't look at her until she took his chin in her hand.  
  
"Quit pouting." Dana said nothing more. They ate in silence until Jason sauntered up to them.  
  
"Dana. I thought we were always on for lunch. What are you doing out here?" Jason crossed his arms. Dana looked at Fox and stood.  
  
"About that Jason." Dana took a deep breath. "We need to talk."  
  
"Alright. Why don't we move somewhere else?"  
  
"No. There are no secrets from Fox. Jason, we have nothing in common. I think it's better that we end it now, before anybody gets hurt."  
  
"I think so too. It's been fun, but you're not really my type anyway. Goodbye Dana." Jason briefly hugged Dana.  
  
"Bye Jason." Dana echoed. After Jason was out of sight, Dana sat back down. "I did the right thing, didn't I, Fox?"  
  
"You were too different. You would have been forever trying to change yourself to please him. I think you made the right choice Dana." Fox spoke honestly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Fox answered truthfully. No matter what the feelings that were coursing through him were saying, he'd always be there for Dana.  
  
End of Part two  
  
Part 3  
  
Fox and Dana were inseparable until the Spring Prom rolled around. Originally, they'd agreed to go together as friends, but Dana decided to change their plans after being asked by a guy she had been admiring from afar.  
  
"Oh come on, you're still not mad at me for breaking our pseudo date are you?" Dana wheedled as she and Fox walked through the hall to lunch. "Fox you never have fun anyway. We never even dance."  
  
"So, you've ditched me. Even if I wanted to go, I can't now."  
  
"Who says Fox? I promise to save one dance for you if you come. You can even be my second date."  
  
"Second Date?"  
  
"You know, when someone comes with two dates."  
  
"That's called a third wheel Dana."  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to make you feel better."  
  
"It's not working."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm just disappointed, that's all."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I was looking forward to going to the dance with you. After all, it's not everyday when my date once went out with the captain of the football team." Fox poked Dana in the side.  
  
"Don't ever bring that up again." She moaned. They had both agreed to forget that Jason had ever happened.  
  
"Oh, I think it's adorable to see you blush."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Skank." Fox grabbed Dana's waist and pulled her to the ground with him. She laughed happily and smacked at him.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"Moi?"   
  
"Yes, you. I can't figure out any other reason why every damn time another guy shows any interest in me, you get defensive and start giving me these looks like I just killed your goldfish."  
  
"Not true." Fox denied.  
  
"Give me another reason then."  
  
"You have a better love life than me." He whined playfully.  
  
"Yea, that's why I can't keep a boyfriend for more than two weeks."  
  
"Let's just drop it."  
  
"Fine." They started to eat.  
  
Two days later, at around 5 o'clock, the ringing of the phone startled Fox away from his comic book. He snatched up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox." Dana's heartbroken voice filled his ear. She was crying, he could tell.  
  
"What is it Dana? What's wrong?"  
  
"Fox. He said that he found someone better suited to be his date." Dana whimpered over the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Dana. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I still want to go. If I don't, it'll look like I got dumped."  
  
"And you don't want that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. Give me an hour or so. I need to shower. Be ready to go."  
  
"My parents are gonna want to take pictures."  
  
"They can take pictures then. We can show it to our kids." Fox teased.  
  
"Ha, ha." She replied, a smile creeping across her face.  
  
It took forever to convince Dana's mother to quit taking pictures and let them go, but finally, Fox was leading Dana into the gym of their high school, a proud smile donning his face. Dana immediately spotted her previous date and steered Fox toward him.  
  
"Stefan. It's nice to see you."  
  
"Hi Dana."  
  
"Where's your date? I was eager to meet my replacement."  
  
"She had the chicken pox when I got to her house. Obviously she couldn't come."  
  
"That's too bad." Dana clucked her tongue mock sympathetically. "Well, my date and I must be going. I'm definitely ready to dance. See you around Stefan."  
  
"Alright. Maybe a dance later?" Stefan looked hopefully at Dana as Fox slipped an arm around her.  
  
"I don't think so Stefan." She told him seriously. "I've got all I need right here." Dana smiled up at Fox.  
  
They were still dancing. After Dana had given Stefan the brush-off, she had pulled Fox onto the dance floor where they'd been swaying and spinning all evening.  
  
"So I guess I'm a suitable date huh?" Fox whispered into Dana's ear.  
  
"I guess you are." Dana whispered back.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." They were silent until the end of the song came and Fox dipped Dana. She giggled and he pulled her closer.  
  
"Inquiring minds want to know, how serious were you with Jason?"  
  
"Checking up on me?"  
  
"No, asking for Melissa, she cornered me and told me she was interested in him."  
  
"He never even kissed me Fox. That's how serious we were."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?" Dana raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dana, let's sit down for this."  
  
End of part 3  
  
Part 4  
  
Dana looked up at Fox. He looked scared shitless. "Fox, what is it?"  
  
"Dana, two days ago when you accused me of being jealous, I lied to you. Just like I'd been lying to myself for a long time. You are my best friend, and I adore you. But the moment you told me that you had a date, I felt like I'd lost something. I'd lost you. Because even though we're supposed to be friends and nothing more, I found out that I don't want you to go out with other guys. I just want you with me. Only with me."  
  
"It's why I wasn't exactly sad when you broke up with Jason and its also why I was relieved when you said you hadn't even kissed. Dana, I'm your friend, and I'll always be your friend, but I couldn't stand to hear you gush about other guys, knowing you'd never talk about me that way."  
"Well I've got a secret too. The few times that I could get a word in edgewise with both Jason and Stefan, I talked about you."  
  
"You did?" Fox looked incredulous. Dana nodded.  
  
"And the few times I was at Jason's practice, I'd sit there thinking about you, and why I was dating Jason when I wanted to be with you. Then it hit me. I wanted you to be jealous. I wanted to make you jealous without coming right out and making it evident to you that I liked you. That way I could know if the feeling was returned, or if it was just me." Dana bowed her head. Fox put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look him in the eye.  
  
"So I guess this," Fox kissed Dana's lips slowly. "Is a bit overdue huh?"  
  
"You're damn right." Dana kissed Fox again. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
So they danced. They danced the night away, and when Prom had ended, they went back to Dana's house and danced some more. And, while things weren't perfect, they were right for the time being.  
  
The End/End of Part 4  



End file.
